


Been up all night (But you're still amazing to me)

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky talks in his sleep, Español | Spanish, I Don't Even Know, I know nothing like Jon Snow, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Probably never will, Steve has a lot of fun with that, Thor still doesn't know how to work his phone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky habla cuando duerme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been up all night (But you're still amazing to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Marvel, no me maten! ;A; No sé nada, como Jon Snow! Esto está basado en un post de tumblr, cuando lo encuentre, pondré el link :3

Bucky habla cuando duerme.

No es como la gente que habla mientras sueña —Bucky ha dicho que ya no sueña nada, lo cual dejó a Steve en un estado de tristeza y desolación que hizo que incluso el corazón de Tony se arrugara como pasita—, simplemente... Habla. De pronto está profundamente dormido, y al siguiente minuto conversará con quien sea que esté en la habitación. Si nadie le responde, vuelve a quedarse callado.

Thor ha tenido las conversaciones más interesantes del mundo con Bucky dormido. Clint dice que es infinitamente más divertido cuando duerme, y Steve habla con él todo el tiempo, porque tiene insomnio más veces de las que tiene sueño, y a veces no duerme porque tiene miedo de que Bucky despierte, gritando y tirando golpes como hace un año, y Steve quiere estar despierto y alerta para tranquilizarlo.

Esta es una de esas noches.

Bucky está profundamente dormido, con la mano metálica debajo de la almohada y el cabello pegado a la frente humedecida. Es verano y el aire acondicionado en la torre Stark —que ahora es la torre Avengers— se descompuso, por lo que la manta de Bucky está hecha bola en sus pies porque quién sabe por qué, a Bucky no le gusta dormir con los pies descubiertos, y han estado conversando durante un rato, Steve está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, y de pronto, sucede.  
—Yo lo sé todo... — Dice Bucky, aún con los ojos cerrados, la mano bajo la almohada y la manta alrededor de los pies, hecho un ovillo en la cama, y Steve levanta una ceja, se acerca un poco y corrobora que, en efecto, sigue dormido.  
—No es así.  
—Sí, yo lo sé todo. — Bucky suena absolutamente seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de estar profundamente dormido, Steve ríe y se acomoda en su sitio. Esto se va a poner bueno.  
—No sabes álgebra.  
—Claro que sé álgebra.  
—¿Ah sí? — La ceja de Steve se arquea un poco más. —Entonces, ¿qué es un polinomio?  
Bucky frunce el ceño, aún dormido, se hace bolita un poco más y luego habla con la sabiduría de mil maestros.  
—Es cuando compras una cajita feliz —, comienza a decir —, y no trae juguetito... 

Steve se lleva el puño a la boca para no reír a carcajadas y despertar a su compañero. Por la mañana, cuando Bucky aún no despierta, pero sabe que los demás sí, les manda a todos un mensaje con lo que sucedió en la noche. Tony responde inmediatamente: _“OMG POR QUÉ NO LO GRABASTE?! QUÉ TE PASA?! YO QUIERO VER!”_

Natasha responde con un largo “Aaawww”, Clint responde con risas y Bruce dice que es lo más gracioso que ha leído en algún tiempo y que lo recordará cada vez que el Otro Tipo empiece a manifestarse.

Thor no responde nada, pero más tarde, cuando están todos juntos debido a una misión que involucraba ponis genéticamente alterados por un tipo con complejo de dios —Thor está seguro de que podría ser Loki, pero luego lo golpea y el tipo se desmaya y comprueban que no lo es—, es el primero en comentar sobre ello.

Más tarde, con un montón de platos de comida tailandesa de por medio en un restaurante, todos se ríen de lo que pasó, aunque no estuvieron ahí para presenciarlo —y se lamentan por ello, por supuesto—, y Bucky no sabe dónde esconderse por la vergüenza.

Infortunadamente, Bucky no vuelve a hablar mientras duerme después de aquel incidente, lo cual Steve lamenta bastante.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no me maten D:


End file.
